


A Restless Night

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Tharja and Robin talk about their family. The Future versions of Noire and Morgan have gone off and explore the world. Though the younger versions are still close by to their mom and dad





	A Restless Night

The room was dark only the glow of the light hallway shown under the door. Tharja laid near her husband, her possessive hand wrapped around his arm. It was late as Robin had already joined her in bed, she usually would wait for the tactician to fall asleep. She felt weird sleeping in a castle, but with her beloved it was okay. She never could get deep into sleep for she always loved watching over him. 

As the night went on Tharja, felt the covers begin to move, followed by a weight on her chest. She opened her eyes to see a young girl with white hair like her father. The child nestled near Tharja’s chest. “Noire what are you doing here?”

“I had a scary dream, and I missed you.” The girl let out still getting comfortable. 

Tharja let go of Robin’s arm, and moving the covers over her daughter and warped her arm around her. “Mommy has got you, no need to worry” Tharja smiled at the child.

Tharja closed her eyes, her breathing in sync with her child’s. What felt like minutes went by when Tharja, awoke again. The covers were pulled the other way. As her eyes opened she saw her youngest daughter, who was just over two years old, scramble to get on the bed. This family sleepover wasn’t rare but didn’t happen every night. Tharja learned if Noire came, the other who shared a room was to follow. It always surprised her that no one in the castle stopped the children. 

Morgan finally got on the bed, she climbed over Robin settling between him and Tharja. She wasn’t a fan of this but knew she had to deal with it, she did still get a few of his innocent face. Tharja press into her and soon Tharja’s other arm was around her. As the sorceress looked over at her husband she could see that he was smiling. “Did she wake you, my love?”

“Yes, but it’s fine. This makes me happy though.” His eyes began to open meeting his wife’s eyes. 

The two enjoyed each other’s gaze, Robin scooted closer to his wife and daughters. He placed his hand on her’s rubbing Morgan‘s back as he reached for it. “You miss them don’t you?” Robin asked with a concerned look on his face.

“I would be lying if I didn’t. They were a part of our lives, they were the ones who helped me deal with you were gown” Tharja whispered trying not to wake the children.

“I miss our daughters too, but they are living their life. They left the nest, but more importantly, we need to be here for our kids here in the present.” He whispered back grasping her hand. 

Tharja looked at their children, the product of their love. His gift to her and only her. “You are right, and I do love them dearly.” She looked at Noire the oldest, whose future version to say the least knew the most of Tharja.

“I knew you would, you are a great mother like I knew you would be. To both them and the other two.” Robin rubbed his eyes still tired. “We have both grown a lot over these years, sad to say some of the Shepards were surprised we made it this long. They thought I would have died years ago” he let a small giggle. 

“Well, my fated one, you did. But not from me... or my hexes. Robin, you truly were brought to me by fate. Still, I’m surprised I didn’t even need a love potion.” She said with a smile.

The two laughed about it, after 6 years of marriage the two were comfortable and trusting each other, no longer newlyweds in the army. “Robin, I never want to let them go out of my arms. Our little girls...how could have I ruin them in the future..” she began to frown.

“What have I told you, that wasn’t you. I know you, that you are better than that. So let’s keep focusing on our present. But we both know that these two will end up just fine.” Robin consoled his wife and mother of his children.

Morgan began to shift reaching out to her father who began to rub her back again. “I still remember when I came back after you punished me for leaving. Chrom arranged us a true wedding, you looked stunning in the dress.”

“Is that so?” Tharja said seductively.

“You still look gorgeous, and maybe more so after our children,” Robin said with sincerity.

Tharja could feel the bundle on her chest squeezing her clothes. She turned to see the young girl shaking, tears coming down in fear. Tharja began to stroke the back of the girls head and quietly whispered “it’s an okay little one, no need to be a scared mother has you and she always well. She will not let anything hurt, her little girl”. The tears slowly stopped from Noire, Tharja kissed her head. As she turned back to Robin a smile came upon his face.

They both let out a yawn, and the two snuck a kiss. They shut their eyes but still awake, “Robin, thank you for giving me a family” Tharja said holding the sleeping children closer to her.

“I could tell you the same thing, thank you for always keeping us safe. My fated one” Robin replied. 

Tharja blushes aware that Robin called her, the name she gave her husband. Soon they fall asleep, snuggled all together. 


End file.
